The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and a program for enabling the use efficiency of a nonvolatile memory having an upper limit in a rewrite frequency to be improved.
In the related art, technology related to memory management for appropriately using each area of a memory in a nonvolatile memory having an upper limit in a rewrite frequency has been proposed.
For example, as the above-described technology, there is technology for storing a page table including mapping information of virtual and physical addresses on a memory and managing the memory using the page table (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-186477).
In this technology, the mapping information includes write frequency information of each page on the memory and a data storage position is managed based on the write frequency information. Specifically, when the write frequency for a page on the memory has reached a durability limit, data of the page is moved to another page and the mapping information is updated according to the movement.